


After Party

by Leigheaux



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, No Smut, OT3, Polyamory, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigheaux/pseuds/Leigheaux
Summary: Lysander fails to control his reaction to the spin the bottle game at Iris's party, much to the amusement of his significant others.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember the Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032078) by [Leigheaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigheaux/pseuds/Leigheaux). 



“The last dare is repeated. Good Luck ;)”

That’s what started it. They were playing spin the bottle at Iris’s party and Candy saw that her bad luck was flaring up again when the bottle landed on her. Yes, there were two people in the party that she wouldn’t mind kissing, but that didn’t mean she wanted to kiss either of them in front of everyone.

Despite this Candy prayed that the bottle would land on Castiel or Lysander. Anyone else would be terrible in a hundred different ways.

And somehow her luck held. The bottle stopped, and it was Castiel it pointed to. Candy could see a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth and could feel Lysander’s eyes on her. Castiel got up without a word, closed the distance between them, leaned down, and almost pressed his mouth to hers. But then someone called out.

“Hey, ow!” Melody complained as Lysander shoved his way past her.

“Sorry, excuse me,” Lysander’s retreating form said, then he was gone.

Candy took off without thinking, like she always did. If something was wrong with Lysander, she had to talk to him about it. She found him in Iris’s secret garden, hunched over by the tree, muttering to himself.

“Lysander?” Candy called. “Are you okay? Did something happen?!”

His back was to her, but he straightened up when she called out. He didn’t turn around. “Candy?” he said softly.

“Lysander,” she repeated. “What’s wrong?”

He peeked over his shoulder, then turned around. His face was twisted by an characteristic broad grin. “Yes?”

“What?” Candy bit back and laughed. “What happened to your face?!”

“I saw you and Castiel about to kiss and I just started grinning! I can’t stop!” He laughed softly, turning his wide smile to the sky. “I feel like my heart is singing!”

Candy laughed. “You scared me! What do you think people thought when you ran off?”

“What would they have thought if they saw me grinning like a fool?”

“Let’s go back, if you can hold it together for five minutes. We’ll leave.”

“I’m trying to think of sour things,” Lysander admitted. “But it’s not working that well. We should leave quickly.”

They went back inside, but it seemed the party was winding down. The circle in which they had been seated was broken, and people were milling about, obviously gearing up to leave.

Lysander and Candy made their goodbyes short and slipped out of the house together. Outside, the found Castiel standing near the park entrance lighting a cigarette.

“Castiel,” Lysander said in a warning tone. “Put that out.”

Castiel took a single drag, then complied. “What happened to you?” he asked with a mouthful of smoke.

At the question, Lysander’s grin came back. Castiel nearly choked the sight of it.

“What is your face doing?!” Castiel asked.

“I can’t make it stop. You two look good kissing.”

“We didn’t even get to kiss! You stopped it.”

“Sorry,” Lysander struggling to said with sincerity through his grinning. “I can’t help it! Even the thought of it…”

Candy laughed and took a step toward Castiel. Without a word she grabbed his jacket and kissed him. Before Castiel even had time to process what was happening, she let go, and planted a kiss on Lysander, at which Castiel smiled.

“Now your both making that stupid face,” Candy said with mock frown.

“How can we help it?” Lysander said. 

“We look like idiots,” Castiel muttered, still smiling. He shook his head as if trying to shake the expression from his face. “Let’s go to my place. We can have something stronger than punch.”

“Jack and Coke, please,” Candy chirped.

“I’ll have a vodka on the rocks,” Lysander said slipping his arm over Candy’s shoulders.

“What do I look like,” Castiel snapped, “a bartender? It’s self-serve.”

But he slid his arm over Candy’s shoulders as well, locking her between Lysander and himself. He could feel Lysander playing with the ends of his hair and the collar of his coat. Candy wrapped her arms around their waists and they were off.

They didn’t quite walk in sync, but they moved as a unit, hands grasping, pulling, bringing them closer, closer, not letting go.

When they got to Castiel’s apartment, before drinks were made, they collapsed in the heap in front of Castiel’s sofa. They stayed like that, talking, pressing lips to skin, for longer than they intended when they sat down, until Lysander got up and offered to get them all drinks.

While Lysander was gone making drinks Candy climbed onto Castiel lap and kissed him.

“Are you trying to give Lys a heart-attack?” Castiel asked between kisses.

“I’m trying to give him something,” Candy admitted. “I know you two have done it.”

Castiel sputtered. “We … haven’t! Not really. I mean, only if … you think oral counts.”

“Oral counts, Castiel,” Lysander sighed from the doorway. He had three glasses in his hands and he settled on the floor behind and right up again Candy, between Castiel’s spread knees. “This is comfy,” he muttered, handing out the glasses. “Jack on the rocks for Cas, Jack and Coke for Candy.”

Candy took her drink with a smile. “You guys can call me by my first name, if you want.”

Castiel frowned heavily. “What the fuck? Candy isn’t your first name?”

“No. Candice is my middle name, but my parents always called me Candy. My name is Willow.”

“Oh, my fucking fuck,” Castiel muttered with a smirk.

“Castiel be nice,” Lysander warned.

“Willow Candice,” Castiel snickered.

“Castiel Raul,” Lysander replied in a deadpan tone.”

Castiel coughed. “Right. I see your point. Nevermind.” He smiled. “Anyway, Willow, drink up.”

“Focus on your own drink, Raul,” Candy said with a smirk.

As they sat and talked Lysander’s hand found its way under Candy’s shirt and onto her stomach. Shortly after that Lysander abandoned his drink altogether in favor of kissing Candy’s neck and sliding his hands over her torso. Candy and Castiel’s drinks followed his as they focused on kissing.

“Lysander,” Candy muttered between kisses, “you’re going to stretch out my bra if you put your hands under it.”

“He going to what?!” Castiel spat. “Lys! What are you doing?”

“I … what?” Lysander was blushing but moved his hands to Candy’s back to quickly open the bra. He slipped the straps off her shoulders with help from Candy and pulled the bra out the bottom of her shirt.

Castiel stared, open mouthed. “Where did you learn to do that?” he asked.

“I know how bras work thank you,” Lysander said, and slipped his hands back up Candy’s shirt.

“Well, at least my nice bra is safe from being stretched out,” Candy sighed, leaning back into Lysander.

“Nevermind your bra,” Castiel said. “What are you going to do now?”

“Why don’t you tell us,” Lysander offered with a smile.

“Oh, he’d like that,” Candy snickered, tracking circles on Lysander’s wrists.

“Can I tell you to do anything?” Castiel asked. “I mean, anything?”

“Right up until one of us says no,” Candy answered with a smile. “Try your luck.”

Castiel smirked and got comfortable. “I think I will,” he said. “We’ll started with fixing how overdressed Lys is, then work from there.”

“It’s going to be a long night,” Lysander muttered into Candy’s shoulder, giving her a playful squeeze.

Candy chuckled. “I’m game if you are. It’s a party.”


End file.
